


You can do it, put your back into it

by nottimagiche



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottimagiche/pseuds/nottimagiche
Summary: I had parts of this story thought out a few weeks ago but was too busy to write it. Then the miracle of TOT v. WAC happened and this wrote itself really. Super mushy, sorry about that.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	You can do it, put your back into it

**Author's Note:**

> I had parts of this story thought out a few weeks ago but was too busy to write it. Then the miracle of TOT v. WAC happened and this wrote itself really. Super mushy, sorry about that.

“Hmm mm mm hmmm”, Dele seemed to say with a smile as he turned to talk to Eric somewhere in London. Old pavement, was it Mayfair or Eric’s street, he couldn’t tell. It didn’t really matter because he felt good, blissful, sated even, for whatever reason, he couldn’t tell. What was happening? Where was he? Eric was there, so it didn’t really matter, and he felt good; now what was he saying?—

Dele blinked and realised he had been dreaming. He instantly closed his eyes, desperate to return to the dream because wherever he was and whatever he was saying, it had felt good.

 _Come ooon_ , he begged silently for the dream to return but of course it wouldn’t.

He turned to his side on the bed and heard the quiet breathing next to him, a tall body with furry thighs and shins tangled around his smooth ones.

Dele drew in a breath before burying his head in Eric’s warm neck.

Thank the lord it was just a dream. A good one, but he had it better here.

***

A roller coaster of a season, the press had said. A tough time, but he’ll get through it, Eric had said. Dele was happy no one outside his inner circle really knew anything about his situation, stuff them with all with their stories, their websites, the fan blogs ready to slag off every single player. No one would ever know what it meant to play at this level, to have your brothers, to share that desire to be the best, not a single one of the fans would ever know what it felt like. You had to be the best to know that, share that one goal and that one passion.

For some that one passion was enough. Dele sometimes wondered if Eric really needed him because football was everything to him. “Hey”, he had once asked, a different passion still burning his body and his skin raw from Eric’s touch, “if you didn’t have me… would you need anyone?”

Eric had looked at him, surprised at first, but quickly sussing the meaning. Only brothers would understand. Football was everything, every waking thought and the last one at night, his first destination every day, the only feeling that seemed to matter. And added with Clay, his family, nieces, nephew, friends; would he really need more than that? He had enough love in his life to last a lifetime, maybe after football he’d have time for more. At least that’s how he had thought for a long time.

Then cue that curly-haired, stick-legged, funny, polite, best. person. ever.

The gaffer knew, of course he did. _Eric has been unsettled by his friend’s situation_ , he had said in a presser, and both Eric and Dele had turned to each other, not believing their ears or eyes, it was as much as saying Eric was the best. gay. lover. ever. Cheeky fucker that José.

***

Dele could sense Eric stirring from his sleep, the furry thighs shifting under the covers, long arms reaching out for him. “Hmm”, Eric sounded with a smile, happy to feel a taut body next to him.

“Morning, sleepy”, Dele said, running his finger down Eric’s nose. “I had a dream about you.”

Eric blinked his eyes with interest, trying to bring them to focus. “Oh yeah?” he said. “What about?”

“Can’t remember, can I, we were somewhere, doing something, then I woke up and there you go.”

“You know, I had a dream that you had shaved this porn stache but here we still are.” Eric smiled and reached for a kiss.

Dele scoffed and pushed the older man back. “You have no respect for my masculinity, it’s shameful”, he said, before quickly mounting himself on top of Eric’s body, flat on top, with his body covering the blond man underneath him. “I worked hard for this stache and beard, you know that.”

“I know, love”, Eric smiled and raised his head to touch his lips on Dele’s. Dele leaned down to nuzzle Eric’s warm neck again, pressing small kisses on the pale skin as he made his way to the waiting lips.

“Hmm”, Eric purred again, the sound echoing in this chest. “We have a match in six hours, you know”, he spoke against Dele's mouth.

“I know that, I’m not asking for a shag.”

“Then stop dry humping me”, Eric said and nodded his head towards their pressed lower bodies, with Dele’s groin grinding into Eric’s with fervour.

“Shit, I didn’t even realise I was doing that”, Dele let out a laugh. “Do feel like sex, though.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Eric.

“No chance, love”, Eric pushed Dele gently off him and the darker man landed next to him with a soft thud. “Maybe later today if you’ve shown your mettle.”

“Aha!” Dele exclaimed. “You keep doing this, teasing me to perform on the pitch for sexual favours, again Dier it’s shameful and I should report you—”

“Oh shut your face”, Eric pushed Dele’s face away before pulling the slim body into an embrace, Dele's back against his chest. With Eric’s arms wrapped tightly around him, Dele sighed and leaned his head back against Eric’s shoulder. “Tell me I can do it.”

Eric pressed a kiss to Dele’s exposed neck and tightened his grip. “My lover can do it all”, he sighed against the dark skin. “You’re going to smash it today, Del, I can feel it.”

“And will you smash it or be shit?” Dele smiled. He knew Eric could take it, at least when coated with a lame attempt at humour.

Eric released their bodies and ran his fingers along Dele’s spine, from the small waist up to the neck tattoo. “I will smash it if you do the same.”

“Deal”, Dele said under his breath. “Now stop teasing me and scratch that spot between the shoulder blades, please, will you darling?”

Eric bit the insides of his lips to stifle a smile behind Dele.

For Dele to call him darling, it was going to be a special day.

***

”Tell me again about that dream you had last night”, Eric said in bed that night, Dele lying naked on his stomach next to him, a smile plastered on his face for the past six hours. Eric drew lazy circles on the large expanse of Dele’s firm back in the aftermath of their proper goal celebrations.

“I don’t remember it”, Dele said, turning to his side to face Eric, the older man’s chest glistening with moisture from their contact. “And I don’t need it, I’ve got the real deal here.” He poked Eric’s warm chest and Eric grabbed the finger, brought it to his mouth and ran his tongue all the way around it, from root to tip, before releasing it from his mouth with a pop.

“You are a terrible tease”, Dele said. “Shower next?”

Eric smiled. “Maybe later.” He turned to lie on his stomach. “First, can you massage my back a little, please, just in the middle there, I think I pulled it pushing that fella down next to the box—”

“—you do know we have highly trained professionals for this—” Dele mumbled as he moved to sit over Eric’s bum, his hands instantly running up and down the large back.

“—Del, it’s the healing power of the touch, it has nothing to do with the technique—”

“—ooh, wait until I tell the physios that!” The dark hands continued their kneading. “The cheek—”

“—and Del, I’m pretty sure the lads wouldn’t do what I’m asking you to do soon so shut it and work your magic.”

“...but I thought I already did today.”

Eric shook his head slowly, a sigh of feigned exasperation leaving his lips, both of them grinning inwardly with their hearts full.

“Shall I put my heart and soul into it?” Dele said softly, his hands pressing gently into Eric’s back.

“Yes please darling”, Eric replied.

_\- Fin -_


End file.
